


Corruption

by ZenFlame



Category: original work?
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Cold Weather, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict?, I’m just winging it smh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Swearing, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenFlame/pseuds/ZenFlame
Summary: ... I don’t know how to write summaries, Just uh- Just kinda winging it.A few people got up and left, however, you’d slip past them and soon made your way down the opposite direction everyone was going. A pathway towards the forest, where your cozy and warm cabin-like house stayed hidden within the thick trees. Away from the city, away from everyone. It was quite peaceful.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> It gets quite chilly.

You’d try to stay completely still in your seat while being turned slightly to look through the fogged-up window of the train, but it became hard as your vision would occasionally black out temporarily until you brought yourself back to reality with a mental slap to the face.

Your back felt like they were soon to collapse upon itself if it were not given any rest; Meanwhile, your legs ached to be released from the grasps of your shoes, feeling as if your own legs had been lit into flames.

Despite your exhausted and overworked state, you still managed to pull through and stay awake. At the very least, until you arrived back home.

You were happily able to distract yourself from the torture your body was in, to avert your attention towards the beautiful sight that had unfolded infront of your very own eyes. 

As the train passed the beautiful scene, you can still catch almost every detail of the outside world; The sun had begun to settle down in the horizon, becoming a mere fraction of its original size compared to when it had shone bright in the sky. The setting sun, along with the rising moon, had shined down and reflected against the small white snowflakes that had slowly begun to descend down towards the earth; In an almost rhythmic pattern, with of course, the occasional gust of cool breeze that would stir up ever so often.

The sky had slowly shifted into a mixture of colors; From once being a blue sky, to a combination of purple, pink, and orange, and eventually was being consumed by a large blanket of dark blues and purples. The scene had happened all at once, it’s shine reflecting off of the far buildings and the forest of trees that had slowly begun to appear, the further they moved away from the city. All of which were black silhouettes with licks of blue, in the far distance.

It felt almost illegal to witness such an event, after all what humanity has done to it, Nature still finds a way to present itself in a majestic fashion without a care in the world.

You’d blink a few times before moving your gaze down as you’d dig mindlessly into the small pocket of your coat, soon pulling out a medium-sized device. It held a wide screen, with a few buttons on each side of the device with one semi-big button in the middle bottom of the screen. You received some weird glances from the other passengers, who also had the same device as yours, but presumably more upgraded. You shot back a glare at them, causing most to scuff and turn their attention back to their own devices. It was fairly older compared to the newer versions.. But why should that interpret what others think?

 _It’s only a phone,_ You mumbled within your head as you turned on the device in your hand. _Why do people make such a bother every single time_ _?_

The device’s slightly-cracked screen lit up with a white glow, eventually leading you to a home page of where some apps you’ve gathered had been there. You’d scroll through a few pages of apps, until a notification had appeared on the screen, a message from someone.

You tapped the notification, which led you to your message app.   
  


_“Hey honey, Just checking up on U. How was your day? You didn’t work yourself out again at work, did you?”_

You’d chuckle slightly at the message, soon replying back.

_“Hello to you too Mom. My day is okay, just in pain. But I should be fine. I’m on my way back to my house.”_

She replied almost instantly.

_“Alright. Make sure you rest up, k?”_

_“And don’t forget to call me later!”_

_“Don’t worry, I won’t. I gotta go now, Love you.”_

_“Love you too.”_  
  


You’d soon push your phone back into your pocket, as a robotic voice called out yours, along with others, destination through the speakers and as if on cue, the doors opened up for everyone else.

A few people got up and left, however, you’d slip past them and soon made your way down the opposite direction everyone was going. A pathway towards the forest, where your cozy and warm cabin-like house stayed hidden within the thick trees. Away from the city, away from everyone. It was quite peaceful.

But it’s still gonna be a long walk there. One of the cons of wanting to be isolated from everything, but it was worth it. To you at least. Your legs however, heavily disagreed. 

“Oh boy..” You’d painfully let out a chuckle as your legs prepared to buckle under the pressure while pushing through the piles of snow in the pathway.

You and your body already knew it..

You were definitely gonna be very sore after all this.

—  
  


You didn’t want to fully admit it, but the words had slipped out your mind and off the tongue,

“This hurts like _shit!_ ” You’d yell out in pure frustration and agony as your foot got stuck deep in the snow for the fifth time, on your way back home. Not only that, it didn’t help with the fact your body was already in rough shape due previously being at work, the cold only aided the pain. Your fragile body shuttered from a single breeze in the wind, your back and feet can feel the frostbite and sores creeping in already.

Mother Nature, The main cause of the weather, had laughed in your face while piles of snow rained down on you at an alarming pace. The winds had suddenly kicked up, picking up bits and pieces of snow and were thrown at your face as the wind was blowing against you. 

Your vision was already bad enough because of the winds and your arm having to block it just to see a tiny bit, but everything around you had fogged up, making you unable to see much at all. It was at the point where even _you_ didn’t know if you were standing upright anymore, as your feet and hands were barely visible through the high winds and heavy fog. You kept having to check if none of your limbs had fallen off due to the numbness of them caused by the harsh cold.

Eventually you stopped in your tracks, as you tried to figure out where you were now.

You turned around to look behind you, your footprints that had previously been marked into the snow, were completely covered in recently-formed white sheets. Not a trace or track as far as your eyes could see. Your mind didn’t want to accept the fact that you had no idea where you were, as you turned to look around more. 

But you knew it already.

You were officially lost, in a blizzard, in the middle of nowhere. “Oh great.. This day couldn’t have gotten _any_ better.” You’d groan, sarcasm dripping from your words as you tilted your head up to the sky. It was barely visible, but you can tell it had been turning night time, as it had traces of blues and purples, just like it was on the train.

“ _Fuck you,_ Mother Nature.” You spat, out of spite.

You were happily responded to with sounds of thunder, causing you to jump back in surprise. Eventually you shrugged it off, after all, you had more important matters to worry about; Your Life. 

Unfortunately, you weren’t expecting to be caught in a blizzard, nor did you think you would have had to bring your survival tools that day; It definitely caught you off guard. And it pissed you off beyond belief.

You’d pick up some fallen twigs, and a few leaves, and dropped them down onto the ground beside you. You quickly made a clearing to make a fire, putting down a layer of leaves as a sort of platform. Eventually you stacked most of the twigs, except leaving one out while making a small opening at the side to hopefully put the other twig in, while it was lit.

You then crouched down to untie the laces of one of your shoes, at least enough to get your foot out. 

“Mother Dearest had kept saying these weren’t necessary,”

You’d slip your foot out of the warmth of the shoe, causing your foot to get a good blast of cold air which made you wince from contact.

“I always kept these Shoelaces in. Incase of a situation like this.”

The shoelaces were mini fire starters; Two flints at the very tips of the laces, with a striking plate near the middle of the shoe. To say it was a miracle to have kept it on for all these times, was a complete understatement.

You brought out your hands, causing frost to prick at your already cold fingers like little frost needles but you went and picked up one of the ends of the laces, and quickly began to strike against the striking plate, hoping to get at least a spark of a flame. 

After a few trials and errors, a spark finally made its way onto the small twig. You placed the twig underneath all the other twigs, slightly blowing onto the small flame to hopefully get it going, in a desperate act. The other twigs began to set on fire as you slipped your freezing foot back into the slight warmth of your shoe. 

You put in bigger twigs, to feed the ever growing fire monster, and to keep yourself from getting frostbite in this weather. The flames leaped from the contact of the other twigs, bursting with nonexistent joy.

In hopes to change the heavy atmosphere around you, you slowly let out a chuckle at a thought. “I told her that me taking those survival classes wouldn’t go to waste.” You’d smile as you rubbed your hands to get more friction of warmth, while attempting to press your body closer to the fire without burning yourself.

You watched the fire slowly burn the twigs, watching as it would sway due to the wind but still happened to keep itself alive. The sounds of it crackling; The colors that were produced were bright orange, with a ring of red at the ends and held a yellow middle.

It was almost as fascinating as watching the sunset from the train, the way all the colors began to mash together to create a beautiful scene. 

The thought was happy. A smile crept its way to your face, as you remember all those good times back then. When you brought your friends from way back then, back up to that hill, to go stargazing. Admittedly, it was amazing to watch all the stars in the sky. The different sizes of them, the patterns that spread through the sky, and all the different colors. Those were the good days. Back when everything was quite normal.

Your happy thoughts were short lived once you finally realized your situation. Still cold. Still in the middle of nowhere. 

“I gotta get a move on. If I stay longer here, I might as well become a human popsicle.” You’d mumble, your smile fading away into a frown as your eyes furrowed from the stinging pain your body was in because of the cold, despite being near the fire. 

“And I don’t plan on becoming one any time soon.” A chilling feeling crept its way down your spine like it was frostbite, as you could only imagine what it would be like. 

Your body being frozen in time as you are buried underneath the snow, being encased by one of nature’s greatest weapons. Something that you used to play with during the winter, causing your death? Your body shuttered in response.

“Jeez, even the thought alone gives me goosebumps.” You’d softly mumble, shaking the thought away.

You soon stayed silent for a while, taking in the warmth of the fire until you had to get back on track, on finding your home. Your thoughts were in deep concentration, trying to figure out a plan or something in order to get out of this cold-

  
But your thoughts were interrupted by something.  
  


The sound of ringing filled your ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still trying to figure out a few things.. So please spare me.
> 
> Also, Spoiler tags go brrr :’D


End file.
